


Stop Screaming, I'm Not The One Who Hurt You

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Jack gets Revenge(TM), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pet Names, Rhys gets hurt, Rhys is kinda sassy when he's coherent god bless him, and probably the last, because it's jack, cursing, for once Jack isnt an abusive sonuvabitch, its short but kinda cute, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Rhys gets attacked, it's up to Handsome Jack to set things (vaguely) right





	Stop Screaming, I'm Not The One Who Hurt You

Handsome Jack was not a nice man.

Everyone knew that.

But hell if he wasn’t protective over what he deemed his.

And Rhys? Rhys was most certainly  _ his. _

So when he found the other man balled up in a corner, dripping blood from where his echo eye and arm used to be, Jack got a little bit pissed off.

“Who the hell did this to you, cupcake?” He demanded as he strode into the room, squatting beside Rhys’ near-dead figure.    


Rhys screamed, though whether it was out of shock, fear, or pain was anybody's guess.

“Stop screaming, I’m not the one who hurt you!” Handsome Jack said irritably, before sighing and wrapping an arm around Rhys’ bloodied midsection. He hoisted the other man up, careful to steer clear of his obvious wounds, and began helping him out of the building.

“No no no no…” Rhys was muttering deliriously, though the way he was clinging to Handsome Jack's stocky frame did contradict his words. 

Jack sighed again, shifting the man in his arms to being held bridal style, something Rhys would no doubt give him shit for later. Oh well.

Rhys whimpered as Jack's arms accidentally brushed his damaged shoulder, but quieted down as he was shushed, the older man petting his hair in a way that could always be seen as caring.

Which it wasn’t.

Definitely not.

“Hey dollface.” Jack crooned as he made his way home with Rhys in tow. “Handsome Jack is gonna find out who did this, and he’s gonna fuckin’ annihilate them, yeah? Rip them apart piece by piece ‘til there’s nothin’ left.”   


Rhys merely whimpered again, either in too much pain or too much adrenaline to say anything. Handsome Jack, for one, hoped it was the latter.

“An eye for an eye, ya know?” He continued as he carried Rhys through Hyperion. “An eye for an eye.”   


~   


Once he got Rhys settled in his (ridiculously large) bed and his injuries wrapped up, he poked the other man in his remaining arm. “So, pumpkin, you gonna tell me who did this so I can go take their eye and arm?”   


Rhys sunk further into the pillows, shaking his head rapidly, whining incoherently in agony.

“C’mon baby, you gotta tell me so I can fix this.”

Silence.

“Rhys.” Jack growled.

“V...Vasquez.” Rhys said quietly, before his remaining eye slid closed as he finally passed out from blood loss.   


Handsome Jack felt the snarl rip through him. Fuckin’ Vasquez did this? No, of course he did, the bastard always hated Rhys. 

Jack called up a team of doctors he kept on standby for situations such as these, pressing a quick kiss to Rhys’ forehead before heading out to hunt down a certain Wallethead. 

The fucker had to pay.

~   


The deed didn’t take long. 

It was only a little over an hour before Handsome Jack was headed back up to where Rhys should be resting, Rhys’ arm and echo-eye in his bag, Vasquez’s arm and eye in another. An eye for an eye, as he said earlier. A fuckin’ arm for an arm too.

“Babydoll?” He said softly, pushing the door open. A few doctors were still milling about, but Rhys was wrapped up better and the bloodstains were gone. 

“I got the arm and eye.” He said gruffly to the remaining staff, handing them one of the bags. “Reattach it after I talk to him, will ya?”   


The doctor nodded silently, and Jack headed over to where Rhys was looking at him, awake and coherent for the first time since Jack found him.

“Hey.” Rhys said tiredly. “You weren’t here.”   


“Did you expect me to be?” Jack snorted, before dumping the remaining bags contents on the bed. “I got you a present.”   


Rhys’ eyes turned wide and his skin took on a distinctly green hue as he saw the arm and the eye. “Is that...Vasquez?”   


“What’s left of him.” Handsome Jack said darkly, proudly. “People need to know they can’t play with my toys.”   


“Not a toy.” Rhys said automatically as he picked up Vasquez’s arm, looking at it carefully. “Did you rip it off when he was still alive?”   


“Yup.”   


“Nice.”   


“I aim to please.” Jack said sarcastically, plucking the arm from Rhys’ hand. “Now get some fuckin’ rest so you can heal, I can’t fuck you or use you as a PA if you’re bleeding all over the place.”   


Rhys snorted. “Always the charmer, Jack.”   


“I know.” And with that, Handsome Jack moved out of the way, allowing the doctors to get closer with Rhys’ arm in tow, ready to reattach it to his shoulder. “Have fun with that, babe.”   


Rhys cursed loudly as Jack left the room, smiling to himself.

There were certain benefits that came with belonging to Handsome Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> For asylos on tumblr <3


End file.
